The invention is based on a fuel injection pump as generically defined hereinafter. In a fuel injection pump of this type, known from German Offenlegungsschrift No. 32 43 348, the distributor has a bolt mounted on it, which serves as an armature and is displaceable inside a magnetic coil; a restoring spring acts on the other end of the distributor, and the movable portion of a transducer, in the form of a sheetmetal strip having an oblique control edge is mounted on that end of the distributor as well. In addition to this movable transducer portion, there is a stationary transducer portion and an expensive electrical evaluation device. This travel transducer provided in the known fuel injection pump serves to trigger a control pulse for a metering magnetic valve; with the aid of the travel transducer, the relative rotation of the distributor is detected. Thus the transducer does not provide a direct signal for the axial position of the distributor, but only an indirect signal of this position for the purpose of directly controlling the metering timing.